One Night Changes Everything
by AsiaCullen
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends. Bella and everyone go to a party one night. Things get out of hand for Bella. It changes everything. It brings Edward and Bella closer.
1. Preface

**OKAY SOOOO IM STARTING A NEW STORY ITS AN ALL HUMAN I HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**PREFACE**

"I've had this tune stuck in my head and I can't seem to get it out." He said.

"Let me hear it."I suggested

He toook a deep breath and put his fingers on the right keys. He began moving his fingers across the keys. I stared in awe. If he only knew how in love I was with him.

Wait. In love? No I couldn't be. He's my best friend for crying out loud. "So?"he asked. "It's beautiful." I said.

Then his eyes focused on my face. "You are."He said.

**PKAY YESSSS IT's SHORT LIKE REAAALLLY SHORT BUT ITS A PLAN IVE HAD STUCK IN MY HEAD SINCE I READ THE FIRST TWILIGHT. IM ON MY OTHER STORY I HOPE THIS WILL DO AS GOOD AS The Love We Share UM SOOOOO REVIEW? **


	2. Chapter 1 : Reunion

CHAPTER 1:

BPOV

"Bella. . .c'mon we're going to the cullens hurry up."Emmett called. I sighed frustrated I was still deciding on what to wear. It's been weeks since I've seen my bestfriends. Although Emmett my oldest brother left to go see his girlfriend Rosalie. Then there was my twin...oldest by five minutes he also left me to see his girlfriend Rosalie. So I was alone most of the time. I couldn't wait to see my best girlfriends. They were like my sisters. Then my bestfriend out of all of them. He helped me through everything. No matter what. Edward. I finally decided on what to where blue skinnies purple shirt and my purple converses. I quickly put on my makeup and pulled my waistlength locks into a ponytail. Alice wouldn't be to hard on me for what I was wearing. I walked downstairs and sat by Jasper. I don't know why Em was rushing me. He was pretty slow too. "You look nice."Jasper commented.

"Thanks."I mutterted.

"Allright I'm ready lets go."Emmett said.

"Go wait out in the car."Emmett said. Wow _Pushy._ I thought. I stood in the backseet while the boys were inside. When they walked out they were both laughing. INside joke probably. When they finally started driving the car I thought about the last time I saw my friends. Weeks. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even notice we were here. I gasped. I totally forgot how beautiful it was 3 stories. The whole back part was glass. It was amazing. I got out of the car. Alice came sprinting throught the lawn. She leaped into my arms and squeezed me in a bone crushing hug. "I missed you!' her bell-like voice chirped. "Come inside."she looped arms with me and we skipped off into the mansion. I jumped into Carlisle's arms as soon as I saw him. "Bella! it's so good to see you again." he said.

Then I hugged Esme. She's always treated me like her daughter. I loved her for that. "Bella dear so nice to have you back.'she said. Then I saw Rosalie the most beautful human being ever. Like supermodel beautiful. She walked up to me and hugged me. "I missed you!"she said. "Rosie we have got to catch up!"I said. But then as I looked aound there was one smiling face I didn't see. I excused my self and stalkked up to his room. His bronze locks tousled and his piercing green eyes focused on whatever he was doing. I knocked and leaned casually on his doorframe. "Excuse me I've been trying to find my bestfriend...have you seen him? He's tall has messy bronze hair and green eyes."I said. He jumped up all his papers rustling behind him. "Bella!."he said. He picked me up and swung me around. "I should've called I'm sooooo sorry."he said.

I laughed.

"edward chill it's cool." said. I realized his arms were still rapped around my waist mines around his neck. Alice cleared her throat. We detached quickly. "dinner's ready.'she said. She put her hands behind her back and whistled casually and skipped downstairs watching us at the corner of her eye. I rolled my eyes. "C'mon"I said. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him downstairs. We sat beside eachother. Alice never looked away from me and Edward. I wanted to slap her. SHes my friend but shes so nosey. well that's how she is. Gotta love me some Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. I said. I'd talk to her about it later. I shrugged it off.

I went up to Alice's room.

Next thing I knew Alice already said the magic words.

"Sleepover."

I groaned.


	3. Chapter 2 : Chat book

Alice literally dragged me to her room.

"Your hair got so lng."she said running her hands throgh my hair.

"Yours hadn't."I said Her hair wa sstill short and spiky.

"We should cut your hair."she said. I panicked.

"No way."I said.

"Why not? Look, you don't want to be rupunzal do you?"she asked me.

"Fine."I said. She was going to win anyway.

She smiled.

"Alrighty then...look what I have!"she said. She reached over her bed and pulled out our chat ook form 7th grade. I screamed. "Oh my gosh!"I said. I snatched out of her hand. I remebered she wrote with pink I wrote with purple. I smiled.

I read the first page out lout. Alice wrote it.

"Bella...you need to chilll out man you know how Eddie is...he's a jerk but oh welll oh I got these new shoes over the summer and I got these tops they are awesome...anyway love you sissy! bye.I said. I cracked up with laughter. I couldn't rmember what Edward did that made me want to hit him. I smiled. I wrote the next page.

"Oh please like that will help me with my ptoblems new shoes...yeahhh okay sure ummmm well hes an asshole he can kiss my white ass..."I said. Alice was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face. I had a potty mouth.

"Wow!" I said after I read the last page "Ok look ao theres this back to school party at Newtons hous tomorrow night.'Alice said. So?"I said

"So? what do you mean so Bella your going."she said. "No i'm not." I said.

'uh huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh huh

"Nuh UH."I said.  
"Yes."

"No.'

"Yes."

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'

Then she got up on the bed and started jumping up and down.

"Pleas eplease please please please please please please."She chanted.  
"Fine!."I said.

This party is goign to be a bad idea I can feel it.


	4. Chapter 3 Movie Night and Secrets

**IM BACK AND I WANT TO WISH EVERYBODY **** HOLIDAYS ALRIGHT IVE KEPT YOU WAITING LONG ENOUGH AND NOW ...WHAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR..**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**SM: YOU ARE NOT OWNING TWILIGHT FOR THE BILLIONTH TIME!**

**ME: FINE GOSH ! YOU SUCK ANYWAY**

**SM:WHAT ?**

**ME:NOTHING **

**I really dont think she sucks :)**

Chapter 3 : Movie Night and Secrets.

I walked downstairs . "Em, when your done sucking Rose's face off , can you take me home so I can get clothes and stuff ?" I asked him. he looked like he was going to say no until Rose shot him "say no and you'll sleep down her" look.

"Sure." He said. He tried to put on a fake smile but it turned into a grimace. I mouthed 'thank you' to Rosie and snickered. Ten minutes later we were on our way home. When we got in I quickly ran upstairs and gathered my belongings. I went back to the car and waited for the guys. They were taking forever. Finally , they were walking down to Emmet's jeep. They were laughing amongst themselves. I heard a faint "oh heck yeah" and "man tonights the night". It was gross. Then to make the situation worse . I saw a squares shaped foil being put into their bag. Oh.

That's really nasty.

When they got into the car they were smirking . "Care to share the joke?" I asked them. Em looked at me from the rear view mirror. "Nah... Just a joke Jazz told me."He replied shrugging his shoulders.

_Yeah. Sure._ I thought. I pulled out my phone and texted Alice.

_Guys are planning their nights with you. ~B_

Thirty seconds later , my phone buzzed.

**Lol. That's funny , too bad they're not getting their way though. I'll tell Rose ~A**

_I know .. I have a plan be there in 20. Love ya, ~B_

I closed my phone and sat back. I smirked to myself and when we got to the mansion once again I put my stuff in the guest room I had. I showered and changed into my Pj's. My green and black plaid shorts and my black wife beeter. My hair was dry so I put it up in a messy bun. I walked downstairs and watched as Em and alice argued over what to watch tonight.

"Alice for the last time, I'm not watching Along Came Polly, we are going to watch Mr. and Mrs. Smith."He demanded.

I laughed.

'Alice we have 'other' stuff to do remember , let the boys watch the movie."I said hoping she caught my emphasis on the word 'other'.

"Oh yeah, go ahead Em, Rose join me and Bella in the kitchen so we can get snacks and stuff."Alice said. Rose looked at alice before saying "Oh okay."

I smiled at Edward before winking and walking into the kitchen. The boys looked weird and confused. I didn't laugh until I got into the kitchen.

Alice was in the pantry stuffing her face already. Damn. For a small person she sure can ut it away.

"Damn Alice, "I said. She looked at me crumbs on the corner of her mouth. "What? My period is coming."she said. "Wow that's always the excuse."I said. "Okay so Bella what's the plan?" Alice sked me.

"We just cuddle with eachother, that's it and when we get tired we just all go to bed in one room," I replied.

"Oh, so we basically just tease them?'Rose asked. I nodded. "Pretty much."I said. Alice had an armful of food and she walke dout of the kitchen. Time to put our plan in action.

EPOV

As the girls walked into the kitchen Emmett raised an eyebrow at Jasper.

"Those girls are up to something." Emmett said. "Em, they're girls."I said. I was still mesmerized by the way Bella smiled and winked at me. She so hot. _Stop Edward , she's your bestfriend. _I put that thought to the back of my mind. "Oh and Ed, I saw the way she winked at you." Jasper said smirking.

"I think someones going to need an extra pillow tonight." Emmett said. "Yeah to throw it at your big head."I said. I was annoyed now. Now I really _did _need that extra pillow. Without them noticing I slid the pilllow into my lap covering my excitement.

Then the girls came out and plopped down on the couch putting all the snacks onto the table in front of us. Bella smiled at me again and my cock twitched. _Ughh _I need a cold shower. This is going to be a long night.

BPOV

Soon we all faked yawned.

"Whoo I'm tired." Alice said. Rose and I agrred. They didn't go to bed until they really gave the boys a good night kiss. The boys looked hurt. Hahah. Gotta love them.

I smiled at Edward and blew him a kiss. Before heading up to my room.

As soon as we were in my room. Alice asked me the craziest question.

"So, what's with you and Edward?"she asked

**SOOOOOO WHAT DID U GUYS THINK? :P EDWARD DOES NEED A COLD SHOWER :P LOL I THINK IM GNNA UPDATE ON THIS STORY NEXT WEEK :D REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY 3**


	5. Chapter 4 : Admitting

**SO SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER DID SO WELL HERE YA GO...**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**BPOV**

"Alice, what do you mean?"I asked her. She rolled her eyes. "Oh come _on _Bella, I know you see what I'm talking about."she said. I was honestly confused. Edward was my _bestfriend_ nothing more then that.

"No Alice , I honestly don't."I said shrugging my shoulders. she rolled her eyes again. "Okay Bella, but you will see what I'm talking about in time."she said. I layed back and thought about what she was saying. I forgot Rose was in the room until she spoke.

"So Bella, what do you look for in a guy?"she asked. Alice was massaging my feet. I thought about that for a minute. I've never been a real relationship before. "Well, personality , of course, smart, strong, sensitive, incredibly attractive, green eyes."

"Hmm. Like Edward?"Alice asked wickedly.

"Yes Alice. Like Edward."I said rolling my eyes. I caught Rose and her exchange a glance. Great. I know that look.

"Do you prefer the guy's hair being messy and tousled?" Alice said . She smirked.

"Fine! Yes Alice. Someone _like_ Edward. Are you happy?" I asked annoyed.

She sat back and smirked again. "Yep," she said popping the 'p'

"Sure am."she added

"Okay well I'm going to go seee what the boys are up to."Rose murmured getting up from her spot.

**EPOV**

The look on the boys face after the girls kissed them goodnight was hilarious. Bella smiled at me again before she went upstairs.

A minute after they went upstairs Emmett spoke.

"Okay. Bella's ass is so dead." He said. Slamming his fist into his palm.

I laughed. "What did you even do to her?" I asked him.

"I don't even now.' He replied shrugging his shoulder's in the process. I rolled my eyes. Jasper on the other hand looked lost. "um Jazz?"I murmered. I had to call his name a couple of more times before actually snapping him out of it. "You okay man?" I asked. He nodded before shaking his head. I laughed.

"Her lips are magic bro`." He said it casually.

I chuckled. He really does love my sister. I smiled.

"So Eddie, found anyone your intrested in?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows. My thughts instantly went to Bella. Her beautiful smile.

"Nah, not really." I replied.

"But if you did, what would she be like?" Jasper asked.

"Someone beautiful, brown hair, brown eyes, smart, funny, and who has a good personality." I replied.

"Like Bells?"He asked.

I couldn't refrain myself from sayin "Yep, exactly like Bells."I said and hadd the goofiest grin on my face. Emmett and Jasper smirked. "Oooooo, Eddie and Bellie sitting in a tree F-U-C-."

"Emmett." warned Esme. I forgot she was here.

"Sorry." Emmett said sheepishly. She went back upstairs and Emmett had that shit eating grin on his face again. "You like Bella."He sang.

"Yes Emmett. I do." I replied. "So when are you gonna tell her?"asked Jasper.  
"I don't know, just not now." I replied.

BPOV

Rosalie came running back into the room squealing. "OMG, Bella , Edward is _so_ into you." she said. "Yeah whatever.'I said rolling my eyes.

"He is. Bella he_ just_ admitted it." she said pointing to the door. "Yeah. Okay." I said sarcastically.

"Okay Bella don't believe me." She said shrugging. she had the 'I told ya so" tone in her voice. I looked at Alice. "Bella what are you going to wear to that party tomorrow?"

I shrugged. "Clothes." I said.

"Oh we are SO taking you shopping." she said.

I groaned.

"Edward is not gonna keep your eyes off of you tomorrow." She said.

"Whatever.' I said. I closed my eyes.

Soooo. Edward likes me huh ?

I smiled and closed my eyes.

**THATS A CLIFFY? MAYBE SORTA ...SO UM THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS **

**SORRY ITS NOT LONG ENOUGH FOR THOSE WHO REQUESTED IT TO BE D;**

**LOVE YAH MY LOVES 3**


	6. Chapter 5 : Alcohol

**Okay so i want to thank the following people for reading & reviewing,**

**bellamarie1976**

**NeeNee246**

**TheRealMadHattress**

**crystalmonae102095**

**You guys are awesome :) **

**

* * *

**

_Disclaimer : All characters associated in this chapter belong to the great Stephenie Meyer , I don't and will never own Twilight...(sadly) Except Edward and Jacob (In my mind)_

_Chapter 5 :_

BPOV

_ I was in a forest. I could tell it was a dream. Because my mother who was dead was in it. _

_"Mom?" I asked. _

_"Hi baby," she replied. She started walking towards me and brushed my hair. "How are you Bella?" she asked. "I'm okay Mom, what are you doing in my dream?" I asked. _

_"I'm here to give you a heads up," she replied. My stomach instantly dropped. "About what Mom?" I questioned. _

_"Tonight, at that party Bella honey don't-."_

Alice was waking me up. I groaned. My mom was telling me something important. "Bella. it's 1:15, we have shopping to do, and we also need to get your haircut, get dressed and be downstairs." she demanded. I looked at her in disbelief. Was she serious? I flung my legs off the edge of the bed. I grabbed my overnight bag and walked to the bathroom. I turned the shower faucet on and let the shower heat up. I stripped down and got into the shower. My dream kept popping back into my head. I'll never know what my mom was going to say.I quickly got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I stepped out and dried my self of putting on my clothes. I put on my denim skinnies and a pink long sleeve v-neck. I left my hair down just to cherish the last hour or so I had with my long hair. I sighed.

I put on my black converses and walked downstairs.

Everyone was being all lovey dovey. Rose and Em were sucking face yet again. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap bouncing. I groaned and walked into the kitchen. I groaned again when I saw that even Carlisle and Esme were. Carlisle was behind Esme with his arms wrapped around her waist. I cleared my throat. "Oh good morning ...or afternoon Bella.. did you sleep well?" Esme asked once she broke away from Carlisle's grip.

"Yes Esme, thank you sorry to wake up so late it's been a while sice I've had a good sleep."I said. Right at that moment my stomach growled. "Oh and a good meal." I added sheepishly putting a hand over my stomach. It growled furociously again. "Shh." I demanded my stomach. Carlisle and Esme laughed.

"I'll make you a sandwhich, go on with the others." Esme said. I walked back into the living room. They were still in there same position. I noticed Edward wasn't there so I went to the porch we he always is.

I slid the door open and he was just sitting on the porch swing. I sat down by him. "Good afternoon." He murmered in his velvety voice. I smiled. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" I asked him bringing my knees to my chest.

"Just staying away from them... just in case they all start having sex." He said casually. I laughed. 'Yeah it looks like a possibility." I replied. The air was nice around us. The sliding door slid open and esme's head popped out. "Bella, your sandwhich." she said reminding me. I jumped and then got up. Edward followed me in. I sat on the barstool where my sandwhich was. "don't you guys ever breath?" I yelled at Emmett which made him jump up. "Oh hey Bella when did you come down here?" he asked.

"Oh about 1O minutes ago actually." I replied making him raise his eyebrows. "Seriously?"He asked. I nodded and began to eat my sandwhich. Edward was on the bar stool next to me talking briefly to Carlisle.

When I finished Alice was rushing me out of the house to get my hair appointment. I was silent the whole drive there still thinking about my mom and the dream. What had she been trying to telll me? As we pulled up to the hair salon Alice dragged me ito the place.

An hour and forty five minutes later my hair was now to my shoulders. I can't believe she talked me into this. I had one single red high light in my hair . My hair was black. Permenate. Alice kept convincing me it looked good on me but I looked goth. Oh well new year new me right?

After we got back from the mall it qwas 7:3O. We were going to leave at 8:3O. I put my outfit on. A pair of booty shorts with a shirt that showed way to much cleavage and strappy heels. She's really trying to kill me. Alice did my make up. Eyeliner blood red lipstick and eyeshadow. The girls looked amazing. Rose had her hair in a messy bun. It looked sophisticated and really sexy at the same time.(no homo). She had skin tight pants with ankle boots and a shirt that showed a generous amount of cleavage. Alice was wearing a mini skirt and one of those shirts that have the weird sleeves. It was cute with her cami underneath it. Her hair was straight.

"You guys look great." I said. "Thanks you too." Rose murmered.

We walked downstairs and the guys were ready.

Edward looked oh so sexy. He was wearing a simpke shirt that hugged his abs perfectly with black skinnies and black sneakers. Jasper wore a leather jacket and a white t-shirt and a pair of regular pants and his converses. Emmett will be Emmett. He wore a white polo with and skinnies and his hightops. "You guys clean up good." I told them. Edward couldn't keep his eyes off me.

EPOV

When Bella came downstairs I swear I died and went to heaven. She looked so amazing. Her legs , oh her legs. I thought about other things and tried to keep my eyes off her legs. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

BPOV

Mike's house was already crowded and big. I quickly grabbed a beer and sat on the couch. I drank it and stared ahead. Mike came over smirking at me. Boy , did iI feel that alcohol. Mike couldn't stop staring at me. 'you wanna kiss me don't you?" I said seductively. He took another swig of beer before leaning in. He licked my bottom lip asking permisson and I let him. His lips moved to my neck when I needed oxygen. His hand moved up my thigh and under my shirt. I moaned when he sucked my pulsepoint. The alcohol was definetly kicking in.

"We should take this to my room.'He murmered in my ear.

What the hell was I thinking when I went into that room with him.

**OOOOOOOH SNAP CLIFFY WELL YOU CAN GUESS WHAT HER MOM WAS GONNA TELL HER I HOPE THIS IS LONG ENOUGH .. THE THING IS I ALREADY HAD THIS CHAPTER WRITTEN SO I JUST COPIEd...GO CHECK OUZT MY OTHER STORIES:D **

**Luv yas 3**

**~AsiaCullen~**


	7. Chapter 6 : Struggle

**Okay you guys are really awesome make sure to tell ur friends and check out my other stories :D**

_**Disclaimer : I have no ownage of twilight ***_

EPOV

This party was out of control. Emmett and Jasper were playing beer pong. Alice and Rosalie were trying to get them to stop drinking so much.

Then the whore twins came up to me.

"Lauren, Jessica."I said briefly.

"Hey Edward."Jessica said in a snotty voice. I wanted to puke. "So did you come here with anyone?"Lauren asked in what I think was to be a seductive tone. She started trailing her finger up and down my chest. I smacked her hand out of the way and walked around them.

I was not going to sit here and let them burn my eyes out. I started to look around for Bella but she was no where in sight. I started to panic. So I started to walk upstairs were I saw them disappear.

I walked over the passed out bodies. People were making out in the hallway , I walked past a door which I assumed was a bathroom and I heard sobbing. I stopped and knocked on the door. "Bella?" I asked. The door swung open and her eyes were bloodshot and here hair and clothes looked a mess. "I told him no."she whispered.

"I told him no and he didn't stop." she repeated and and started to fall. I caught her before she hit the ground. She sobbed into my chest and I walked her downstairs. I sat on the couch with her. 'Bella, tell me what happened." I said rubbing her back.

"Mike he... he... forced me." she replied. Then everything snapped into place. Mike raped her. My blood started boiling. Emmett came and looked at me and then at Bella. "What the fuck happened?"Emmett asked as he kneeled down in front of Bella. I was too busy thinking about ways to hide Mike's body when I found him and killed him. I got up and went into the kitchen. I heard Emmett not to far behind me. I walked around the table and grabbed Mike by his throat.

"Dude, chill." he told me putting his hands up. "What the fuck Edward." Emmett said grabbing me. "Emmett he fucking raped Bella." I told him. Then Emmett was in my place. " Your dead." Emmett said. I pulle dhim back because Emmett would've killed him. Emmett punched him once and we all left. Rose and Alice were with Bella and Jasper was standing there watching them.

We drove to my house and I was so pissed. Emmett was carrying Bella. "Carlisle!" I called. He came out of the kitchen. "Edward what are you guys doing here so early?" He asked. But once he saw Bella he looked at me . "What happened?" Esme asked also coming from the kitchen. "Mike raped Bella." I said. Esme put her hands over her mouth. "I'll call th epolice." She said and dissappeared into the kitchen.

Carlisle came over to Bella and looked at her thighs there were scratches. "Signs of struggle."

"Edward I ... I ... l-"

Then she passed out.

**NOT LONG BUT REMEMBER THIS WAS A PREWRITTEN CHAPTER SORRY **

**asiaculeen**

**p.s Im glad for all the reviews :D**


	8. Chapter 8 : The Way to Solve My Problem

**Hey guys , I know , "WOW Asia FINALLY* updated !" Well Yep Im updating :) , I have a reason for not updating before ... you see my Grandpa passed away .. and I needed to help my mother and I needed to grieve .. so Now Im All Better .. ASIAS BACK :D **

**WARNING : THE FIRST PART IS NOT FOR YOUNG CHILDREN ;D**

Chapter 8 :

_I was back in that room. Where he changed my life forever. He was on top of me again. He was pounding into me over and over again. My screams were muffled by his hands. Again, he kept thrusting into me making the pain unbearable. When he let go of my mouth to hold onto the heaboard I begged him to stop. But he just WOULD NOT stop. When he finally came and got off of me, I sighed in relief. But before he left, he said three words that made me feel like I am now the school whore. "That was easy."_

I shot up.

A thin sheet of sweat covered my forehead. I looked around my surroundings.

I was back in my room.

Soon, my door opened making me flinch. It was Emmett.

"Bella! Oh my gosh, Bella are you okay?" He rushed over to me, turning into father mode.

"Em, I'm fine." I lied. He fell for it. But all I wanted was to be alone. I layed back on my bed turning to my side. "Bella, he got arrested." Emmett said. "That won't change the way people are gonna say to me once we go back to school." I said.

"Well, who cares." Emmett said. I shot up again. "I do! Emmett look,_ I_ chose to go up in the room with him, _I _was the one that he called 'easy', and_ I_ am now the school whore, I bet the whole damn town knows about it!" I shouted. And it was true too. I layed back down and let the tears fall down my cheek. "Just go Em, I want to be alone."

He didn't say a word and I heard the door close behind him. I thought about my mom. This was what was going to happen. It was that Mike was going to rape me. Why did she not say it fast. UGH!. My life sucks. But at the moment I feel very... _dirty._ I ate it. I hopped into the shower trying to clean all of the ickiness off of me, but it didn't go anywhere. I groaned in frustraton and just stepped out. I wrapped my robe around my body and walked downstairs. Nobody was there.

I walked into the kitchen and saw a picture of Mom and Dad with all three of us. (Jasper, Emmett, and Bella) Why couldn't things be like that. I wish that my mom wasn't dead, so she could tell us that I had a curfew and we wouldn't be able to go t o parties like last night.

That would've prevented so much.

I screamed and put my head in my hands. As I sliddown to the kitchen floor.

Why me? why did I have to go through this. I just wish that there was something that I could do to take away my pain. I silently got up from the floor, and pulled out a bowl. As I did this, a glass cup fell and shattered as it it hit the linoleum. The sound made my ears ring.

I stared at the glass for a minute. I picked up the sharpest piece, and held it to my skin.

**O_O uh oh , Bella's going Emo O_O well review , :D **

**R.I.P James Romano 3 ( mi abuelo ) grandpa **


	9. Chapter 9 : Waking up

**HELLO AGAIN, HaVENT UPDATE DIN FOREVER WELL I HAVE EXCUSES BUT THAT DOESNT MATTER SO HEE YA GO GUYS. ACHAPPIE :D**

**OH AND THE MTV MOVIE AWARDS WERE AWESOME WHO SAW THAT FUCKING BREAKING DAWN TRAILER? I WAS LIKE HOLY SHIT LOOK AT HIM BREAKING THE BED? LOL ... SORRY **

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN TWILIGHT.**

BPOV

The next thing I knew, I was in the hospital. That annoying beeping noise woke me up and I wanted to scream. "Make it stop." I pleaded. I heard a soft chuckle beside me and then I saw Edward. "Um Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked. He looke dlike he hasnt slept in days and his green orbs didn't sparkle. "Bella, you scared the hell out of m- everyone," he murmured.

"What happened?" I asked trying to remember but everything seemed fuzzy. I looked at Edward again and then there was that look in his eyes, like he was hurt. "Edward?"I asked hesitantly.

Edward inhaled a breath and then said "Y-you were found, in your kitchen with a glass shard hin your hand and you were unconscious, you lost a lot of blood.' He said. I gasped. Of course I remeber seeing the family picture, and sliding down the floor. Then grabbing the bowl and then ... cutting myself.

'Bella, why did you do that?" he asked. "Becau-." soom the door opened and the whole family came in. "Bella?" Emmett said. "Bella, what the _fuck_ were you thinking, why in the _hell_ did you decide to just -"

"Emmett, calm your nips," Alice said.

"Don't tell me to calm down." Emmett said. Then all of them started arguing. I groaned, my head started pounding. "Guys," I said and they still didn't listen. I tried again. But, Edward got them to shut up. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Edward yelled. I gasped. They stopped and looked at the dirwction the outburst came from. 'Can't you people see that Bella is hurting and \she needs to have help?"Edward asked. They all glanced at me and then back at Edward. "You need to help her instead of being so selfish, now if your here to argue and fuss, then leave." Edward said.

I smiled. He really was my bestfriend. I wanted him to be more though.

_Maybe _someday. I thought

Soon everyone sarted to apologize and then they started cracking jokes to make me feel better. It helped I guess. bu tI still didn't feel like me.

The doctor came in and everyone had to quiet down.

"Okay, I'd like to ask you guys to leave." The doctor said. They all said bye to me an dwhen the door cllosed the coctor turned to me. "So I understand that you were a victim of rape," He said. when he said that though, my whole body shivered violently.

"It's okay, but Im hoping that I can help you," he said. "Well, since you tried to ... you know , we are going to have to send you to see a shrink," he said.

"A shrink? really? I mean I know I made a stupid mistake, but it was a one time thing and I promise that I will never do it again and I just did it because I was sad." I said.

"Im, sorry Isabella but-"

"Bella, for the hundreth time its Bella." I said, starting to get angry. "Sorry, Bella, but you see my view on this? Let's say, you get "sad" again, would you cut yourself again?" he asked. "You did this to yourself, your in the hospital for that mistake." he said and then I felt the tears burning my eyes threatening to spill over.

"You don't understand, how _dare_ you have the audacity to think that it's_ my_ fault how _dare_ you say that? Have you been in the fucking position that I was in? NO, you haven't so before ypu accuse me of some sick shit, that is NOT my fault, you have _no_ idea what I'm going through, do you know what it's like to lose BOTH of your parents?"I asked.

He didnt say anything, so I continued.

"You haven't? Do you KNOW what it's like to be FORCED? To do something that you didn't want to do? GTo be called a fucking whore because of HIS doings? NO yoyu haven't so before you judge me think twice" I said.

I didnt realize I was breathing hard until I heard the nurs ecome in and having to calm me down. I started crying and soon I blacked out from the medicine.

**WOAH, BELLA ! **

**Did you like it? i hope it wa slong-ish?But anyway, i have a challenge, I'm looking for quotes EXAMPLE: "bella, why do you look like you just got smacked?' etc etc **

**Anything like that, it can be sad funny or RANDOM,, AND if you do that you can have a shoutout and your name in the story , I'll pick four quotes and i'll mention your name and who gave me the quote. So guys, Reveiw, annd I'll make you a nice warm virtual cookie :P**

**Goodbyee Loves :D**

**-Asia**


	10. Chapter 10: I'm Keeping You

**Well, you guys didnt give me any quotes to use ;/b ut its okay :) no biggie , well aywayy, i didnt get alot of reviews , please guys reveiews mean alot to me ! you dont know how happy that makes me :'D and pleasee tell your friends about this story and have them leave a review ! :D Well heres chapter 10 and fell free to read my other stories :D Oh and theres and important A/N at the bottom ! :D **

**Disclaimer; **

**ME: stephenie, can I please own twilight? **

**Stephenie: Um no?**

**ME:why?**

**Stephenie: Because Its MINE **

**ME;Well Edward isnt *mumbles***

**Stephenie;What did you say? :O**

**ME: Nothing gawsh -_-**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHTT ! **

* * *

**Chapter 1O: **

EPOV

After the outburst I had, I knew that I had to leave before I decided to lose my temper again. And trust me, it will get ugly. I knew Bella was hurting but I couldn't let her see me. I was thankful for the Doctor coming in and telling us to leave, and as much as I wanted to stay I had to calm down.

When we left we wnet into the waiting room where Carlisle was, h said that bella would most likely have to see a shrink, and I stood up at that. "are you seious? dad she only did that cause' she was raped!" I shouted. He sighed. "Yes, Edward, Iknow, but-"

I crossed my arns. "No, I won't let them," I said. "Edward you-" but that wa all he said when there was three nurses running toward Bella's room. I followed them and the sight I saw made my heart break. Bella was screaming at the top of her lungs and she looked so vulnerable. I have to help her. They closed the door before I could say anything.

"DAMMIT!" I shouted and slid down the floor and put my head in my hands. I felt someone sit down beside me when I looked it was Alice. "She'll be okay Edward," Alice reassured putting her arm around me.

I knew she would be. Alice was always right.

After about ten minutes they let me go in. I pulled up a chair beside her and just watched her sleep soundly. She looked peaceful, but I knew when she woke up that she would be far from that. The doctors had said that they had to sedate her and that she would wake up soon.

I held her hand and rubbed it. Then I waited. Then she opened her eyes.

* * *

BPOV

I felt a slight warmth on my hand. I tried to open my eyes but it was impossible. I started to panic, but realized that I had to relax. I took a deep breath, at least i think I did and waited until I could find feeling in my feet. Did I go in a coma or something? No, I didn't I remebered the doctors inserting a needle.

Okay, I had to relax. I felt my hand twitch, then after three minutes i could open m eyes. I groaned. I was still in this fucking hospital. When I looked at my hand I realized Edward was holidng it.

He released it, but I almost whimpered because I didn't want him to let go. "A-are you alright?" Edward's velvety voice asked me. I nodded, not sure if I should speak.

It was silent. "Bella, how would you and your brother's like to move in with us?" he asked. "Um, I well I don't know, i don't want to be an inconvienance-" Edward interrupted. "Bella, of course you wouldn't, everyone loves you and they love to have you here, Bella you are the best thing to my family and your brother's, what do you say? Plus, we have like a million rooms, so it wouldn't be problem." he said.

After a second, I smiled and nodded. "sure, why not." But then I remembered, "Edward, but they said I had to go to a shrink," I said starting to panic. he just shook his head. "Bella, don't worry about it, Carlisle won't let them." he said.

"Oh, well okay." He said. That's when Carlisle came in and had a tired expression on his face and he had a envelope in his hand. "Bella, I have some news," he said.

"W-what is it?" I asked hesitantly. He sighed and looked down.

"Bella, B-ella your... yourr... pregnant." He said.

**(I almost stopped it there but Im a nice person.. sometimes xD)**

"That's impssible, he used a condom." I said. " I know Bella, but it slipped," he said. "Wait wait wait, how come your finding this out now?" I asked. "well, you see before we were just worried about getting your cuts healed," He said.

I stared off into space. Edward was too beacuse he hadn't said a word.

I put my hand on my stomach.

"Seriously?"I asked. Carlsisle nodded. "Bella, I'm so sorry, we could -

"NO! HELL no I am not going to kill this poor innocent child." I said.

"But Bella, there's school and then your still so young." he said. "I don't care, this child had nothing to do with it, Im keeping it." I said.

Edward spoke. "Im going to kill him."

"Calm down Edward he's in jail." Carlisle said.

Edward was breathing hard, and then he left the room. I felt tears bruning my eyes. "Don't worry Bella, let him cool down." He said. I nodded. "don't tell the gang," I said. he knew immediately. "I won't." he said.

I nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

"So when can I leave?" I asked. "Tonight actually,"he said.

"Thank god," I mumbled knowing I would be out.

"I'll let you get ready," He said. I nodded.

I out my hand on my stomach.

"Im keeping you." I whispered.

** DIdnt see that coming now did you ;D well guys **

**FOR THAT IMPORTANT ROLEPLAY, I NEED YOU ALL TO CHECK OUT MY FORUM its a twilight roleplay and im going to be editing it alot more so if you want to join go ahead and PM me for which character you want to eb. And go check out my others stories PLEASE & facebook me**

**-Asia Martinez- Im wearing a red dress in my picture ;D**

**Revisa Por favor! **

**Gracias lovess **

**33**

**Asia Mar**


	11. Chapter 11: Promise

**Hey guys im updating heehee **

**well heree ya go :D **

**Disclaimer: Twilight mine is not.**

**P.s : Im going to put a movie quote in here whoever figures out where the quote is from im going to dedicate the next chapter to them :D **

* * *

Chapter 11:

I was at the Cullen's mansion right now. Edward was in his room, Emmett and Jasper were getting our clothes and Rose, Ally, and I were in m soon to be room talking about school starting, I honestly wasn't listening, I had so many other things to worry about.

I was worried about everything.

So at dinner I was going to tell them.

"Guys, I have something to say." I said. I felt the large lump forming in my throat and I tried my best to keep it down. I cleared my throat and spoke.

"I'm... oh shit .. I'm pregnant."

A gasp filled the room followed by a fork being dropped and a chair scraping againmst th floor. " Your what?" Emmett and Jasper both yelled.

"She's pregnant." Edward said not looking at me. "I heard, I mean how?"Emmett said. Oh my goodness.

"Emmett I'm pregnant with MIKE's BABY god dammit." I yelled. He is so slow sometimes. "I'm going to kill him,'Emmet said heading for the door. "Emmett no."Rose shouted.

He needs to understand, fighting is not going to help anything. He's so violent.

"Are you going to kill it?"Emmett asked me. I gasped. "Fuck no! Why does everybody think that? I'm pregnant Emmett, what's growing inside of me is not some... some animal, it's a baby Emmett, a human being ust like the rest of us, now your going to have to live with the fact that I'm keeping it, and you all are going to be aunts and uncles." I said sitting back and crossing my arms. Alice. Rose and Esme came by me and hugged me. I hugged them back.

"We'll help you."Esme whispered. "Thanks." I said and I smiled. I looked at Edward. "Edward?" I whispered. He didn't look up at me. "Edward, look at me." I said.

He did. "Will you help me too?" I askedd him. He was staring off into a space for a minute and then he nodded. I smiled.

'Thank you' I mouthed.

Later that night I was laying down in Alice's bed, with Rose and Alice on my side. "So what are you going to name them?" Alice asked suddenly.

"Well I was thinking .. wait them?"I asked catching on to what she said. "Yes them." She said. "What make you so sure it's a them?" I challenged.

"Trust me, Bella _I'm _always right." She said.

She had apoint. Well me and Jasper are twins , and my mom was a twin. So maybe she was right. "It's going to be two girls." she whispered.

"Well if that's the case then I'm going to name her Jacquiline Renee Swan and Jazlyn Esme Swan." Isaid.

"That's pretty." Alice whispered. I nodded. I felt sleep my eyelids getting heavy. "Bella?" Rosalie whispered. I forgot she was there she was really quiet. "Mmm?" I mumbled.

"You'll be a great mom."she whispered.

That made me feel really good. I smiled. "Thanks, Rosie. Goodnight guys." I said closing my eyes. The night drifted. And I went into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

_One week later ~_

I was awoken with Alice on top of me. I felt sick from the motions that the bed was making. And I threw her off of me and sprinted to the bathroom. I've been throwing up so much and I can't keep anything down. It's horrible.

I felt hands holding my hair back and one rubbing my back. I reached for the toilet flusher and put my cheek on the cool edge of the bath tub.

I didn't have it in me to look up to see who it was, so I was suprised to see that it was Edward.

"Um, sorry you had to see that." I mumbled sheepishly.

He shrugged. "It's fine." He replied. "I promised that I would help you anyway."he added and then he left. I looked around.. WOAH.

After I cleaned up I went downstairs and eard Emmett and Jasper arguing.

"Get out of my face, Emmett." Jasper yelled. "I'll get inside your face!" He shouted.

I'll get inside your face? What the hell. I rolled my eyes and headed into the kitchen. I thought about everything. I was really going to be a mom. And I thought about what people would say at school. I thought about my family. I really hoped I was ready for this.

Edward came into the kitchen again, he sat across from me. "Bella can you come upstairs with me?" He asked. I nodded and followed him upstairs. He led me to where his grand piano stood. I sat by him and waited.

"I've had this tune stuck in my head and I can't seem to get it out." He said.

"Let me hear it."I suggested

He took a deep breath and put his fingers on the right keys. He began moving his fingers across the keys. I stared in awe. If he only knew how in love I was with him.

Wait. In love? No I couldn't be. He's my best friend for crying out loud. "So?"he asked. "It's beautiful." I said.

Then his eyes focused on my face. "You are."He said.

Did he just say that? No way. I felt my cheeks flush. He quickly tried to cover it up. "I mean, you know.. in a friendly way .. hehe.' he said nervously.

I put my hand over his lips. Sending shocks through my body. "Thank you, Edward." I whispered.

He smiled. My favorite crooked grin.

In that moment, I wished that the baby growing inside of me...was Edward's.

* * *

**EPOV**

I can't believe it! I can't believe I actually said that. She suprised me when she touch my lips. It sent electricity through my veins. I'm falling in love with her.

For crying out loud this song that I have written for her is actually called. "Bella's lullaby". Everytime I play it, I think of he rbeautiful brown eyes, and her hair. I miss the brown color it was naturally.  
I'll admit, I was a douche. I didn't stick with my word with helping her the first week. But when I saw her in the bathroom, all negative thoughts vanished.

Again, I was a douche for not being there for her sooner, I was just pissed with Mike. He''s in jail though. So it didn't matter. All that mattered was Bella, and her being pregnant and I having to help her through this. I _will_ help her through this.

It helped if I thought that the little human growing inside her was mine.

* * *

**As you can tell im OBSESSED with babies and twins, buit the next few chapters will be sad, but everything will change. So should Bella have twins, and do you like the names? Im obsessed with them. BUt, ANYWAY.. rememeber , whoever gets wat movie the quote is from gets the next chapter dedicated to them... ill give you hint though it's a movie with Will Ferrel... well hoped you like it:D**

**R&R **

**`AsiaCullen**


	12. Chapter 12 : School

**Well , guys sorry I am a little late lol , but no worries this chapter is super long !**

**Disclaimer: i no propio crepúsculo :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11 ( i think ) **

**Bella **

Alice has been making me feel like I have no arms or legs. School starts exactly tomorrow, I can't believe she's buying me heels. After I repeatedly told her I have no balance and on top of that, being PREGNANT? She insisted, saying that I won't be pregnant forever. I gave in, but she promised to buy me five pairs of flat shoes and a couple of very comfortable jeans.

After all I was already 3 and a half weeks pregnant.

But I was so worried. About school, half of the town knew what happened, and I was terrified of what people think. Everytime I went out I felt like people's eyes were on me. It was as if they actually knew what happened to me. I talked to Rose, she said that I was just taking it too seriously and not to worry about it. I tried not to, but it was my nightmares. Mike was in them. In fact, it was the same dream I always had.

_'I'm going to find you and kill you.' _He would say. It was the same thing repeatedly. It scared me. I thanked Carlisle for the sound proof walls in my new 'room', at night I would scream, I knew this because when I awoke, I was twisted in my comforter my throat aching, and had a thin sheet of sweat on my body.

Edward was always there to calm me down, all I really had to do was just take a quick glimpse of his sparkling green orbs. It was like therapy. One look was all it took. So here I was now, with my family, the clinks of the forks hitting the plates were all very relaxing to me. I also focused on the way Edward's leg brushed against mine. It sent sparks fly through my veins. I wonder he felt it too.

Things started to get awkward, so leave it to Emmett to break the tension in the room, with a loud noisy fart.

"Jesus Christ, Emmett!" I yelled covering my nose. "You stupid asshole, we're eating!"I added. Gosh, the things he does to annoy people. Everyone else was getting up to get away from the table. I went up to my room and slammed the door. I know I'm making a big deal out of nothing, but my hormones took over my body. All the stress I was holding back came out and I couldn't stop crying.

_Get a grip Bella, don't be a pussy._ I thought.

My verbal abuse ton myself actually helped. I stopped crying and I was laying down in my bed with my hand on my stomach. I rubbed my little stomach absentmindedly.

I was humming the song Edward had played for me that day and to my suprise, I fell asleep.

The next morning, I was up by 5:30, I can't stand the fact that I am such an early riser. Everything was done in about an hour. So I went downstairs to have a breafast which consisted of a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice.

It was quiet in the house so I was suprised to see that Edwrad came downstairs to join me.

"Morning," Edward said with his famous crooked smile. I smiled in return and went back to eating. He joined me with his own bol of cereal. "How's the little one this morning?" I smiled and placed my hand on my stomach. "Good." I smiled again rubbing my stomach.

We finished up our cereal and we stood in the kitchen just making small talk. " I'm scared , Edward." I whispered.

I looked into Edward's eyes showing him how much I was scared. We made eye contact for what felt like eternity. I don't know how, but somehow Edward's hand was cupping my cheek. "You don't have to be, i'll protect the both of you." He said. My heart must have skipped a beat, and he put his hand on my stomach. Our lips were centimeters away from eachother.

I realized Edward was starting to lean in, was he going to kiss me? I closed my eyes.

"Good morning!" I heard Emmett say in his booming voice. Edward sighed and pulled away. Emmett noticed our closeness and quirked an eyebrow. "Um did I interrupt anything?" Edward left the room not forgetting to give Emmett an annoyed look. I rolled my eyes. "What?" he asked putting his hands up. I walked by and punched him in the stomach. I tried to hold back the grin on my lips when I heard him grunt in pain.

"You almost _kissed_?" Alice squeeled. I nodded and smiled. "But Emmett's dumb ass walked in and just _had_ to ruin the damn moment!" I yelled irritated. Alice sighed. "So close." she whispered. I couldn't agree more. When we pulld up to the school I couldn't help but groan at the sight. Yipee.

"Bella, it'll be okay." Alice whispered rubbing my back reassuringly. I smiled slightly and stepped out. Alice linked arms with me and headed into the building. I noticed people's eyes were on me. Others were whispering. I could hear them now. ' That's the whore that Mike fucked '

To make matters worse Lauren and Jessica came up to me. "Oh hey Bella, did you use protection?" Lauren asked. I sighed. She started poking my shoulder. I was getting annoyed. "Actually _Lauren_, I did, unlike some people who don't know how to keep it in their pants, exactly when _were_ you going to tell Mike you had crabs, he told me he even saw won of your little pets crawling up your leg, no wonder you got turned down, it's a shame, really." I sighed dramatically. When she didn't say anything I smiled. 'Well, Mrs. infection, bye!" I said sweetly and walked to my class. By the time we turned the corne rAlice was laughing her ass off. "Your such a bitch!" she said high-fiving me. I smiled and we walked to class.

My morning classes passed with ease, and by the time noon came it was lunch. We sat at our table and we were all talking about how our day went. Edward and I were having our own little chat, "So how was _your_ day?"I asked. He smiled slightly. "Could've been better... I uh wanted to tell you something." he said. I sat up, slightly more intrested in the direction his tone went.

"I-um-'"

"Well, well, well." Lauren said.

I groaned. "What Crab legs?" I asked annoyed that I was interrupted again. "Stay away from Edward." she said. "No thank you, bitch." I said and turned back to Edward. "We'll see," she said and walked up to me and pulled the tray I had and emptied it. She swung the tray back and it collided with my face. My head stood turned to the side. I turned y face back still seeing red. I stood up from the table, I was held back by Jasper. "You fucking bitch!" I yelled struggling against Jasper's hold. Alice went up to Lauren and slapped her so hard the whole cafeteria shook. "You better _hope,_ I don't catch you by Bella." she said.

I managed to escape Jasper's hold but Edward grabbed me this time. "The baby." he whispered in my ear. I stopped struggling.

By now everyone was staring at my table. After 10 minutes I left the cafeteria and started leaving the school.

I heard the bell in the distnace. I was so fumed with this damn school that I didn't even notice the epeople that were following me.

So when I blacked out, it was then that I knew I was attacked.

**Dun dun dun ;D ciffhanger guys , longest chapter yet :D lemme know whatcha think :D**

**~Asia**


	13. Chapter 13 : Strong

**Thanks to my wonderful readers :D & im glad one person love the crabb legs reference :) well heres chapter 12 oh and if you odnt mind ... read the important authors note at the bottom.**

twilight belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer 3

* * *

**Chapter 12**

EPOV

After school, we figured Bella would've called someone to pick her up, so when I saw her unconsious body laying in the middle of the school parking lot I panicked. I ran over to her limp body and knelt down next to her. "Someone call the police!" I yelled. I heard Japser scream and he was by Bella now. "What the fuck happened?" he asked.

"I don' know," I replied shaking my head, my heart was pouindind. "Bella, don't die, please wake up, please." I said softly. In the distance the paramedic's sirens could be heard.

They pulled out a gurney and was rushing to us, imediately the man's rushed questions flew from his mouth. "What happened?" he asked. "How the hell should I know?" Jasper yelled. I saw that Alice had Rose and Emmett on the phone.

"What's her name?" the man asked no one specifically as he was strapping her onto the gurney. "Her name is Isabella Marie Swan, and before you ask, shes 17 born on September 13th, she's 3 and a half weeks pregnant." I said all in one breath.

"Baby." I heard Bella say then I saw her arms wrap around her stomach. "Make sure it's okay." she said then she went unconscious.

"Get in!" I yelled to JAsper as I started the car. I was racing down that highway, like a bat out of hell. "She's fine, Edward, everything is going to be okay." Alice said reassuringly. "I won't believe it until I see it." I said and floored it.

When we got to the hospital, Em, Esme and Rose were already there. "Who fucking did this?" Emmett asked. Jasper went and filled him in on what happened, while I went to the receptionists desk. "Isabella Swan." I said. "Ah, yes, she has just been checked into a room, I'm sorry but you can't go in right now." she said. I went to a wall and leaned on it pinching the bridge of my nose. Who could have done this? It couldn't have been Mike, it could have been Lauren, or Jessica, I thought of where I last saw the two, right I had both of them in my last period class. So it could have been someone else.

We waited for about 3O minutes or so, when my father came out, he was looking exauhsted. "How is she?" I asked. "She's fine, she only has 3 bruised ribs, and concussion, she's awake in her room, but barely we have to keep her awake as long as we can."

"What about the baby?" Alice asked.

Silence.

BPOV

I was so _tired._ I just wanted to close my eyes and just sleep. But no, I had a concussion. Stupid clumsy me.

But my baby was what I was really worried about. Was he or she okay? Please let it be. Carlisle came in with a filing folder and I had to struggle to hear what he said. "Well Bella, we um ... have ... news." he stammered. "Good, or bad ... ?" I asked. "It's about your baby..." he said. Now I was well aware of this conversation.

"Well you were pregnant with.. twins." he said. I shook my head. "Were..?" I ask. Carlisle looked down.

I tried ot keep my heart from pounding through my chest. "I'm sorry, Bella." he said. I shook my head. "I was pregnant .. with _two?"_ I asked. I couldn't believe, I lost one of my babies. "How ... ?" I asked. "It's called vanishing twin syndrome, the baby absorbed more of the fetal tissue, which cause the vanishing of the twin, I'm sorry sweetheart." He said holding my hand. I was still staring at the wall in front of me. I can't believe it. My baby, died ... or vanished whatever it was called.

A poor innocent child died. _My_ child. "I'll bring he others in." he said and kissed my forehead. I rolled onto my side and let the tears overtake me. The pain that I am going through now, was ten times worse then the throbbing pain in my head. I _lost_ a child. The saying never "You never kow what you really have until its gone," never menat more to me then now. I really didn't knew what I had, but now it's gone... and what I had wa a small person that I loved. The love a mother has for her child is indescribable.

My brother's came in and the first thing they did was hug me. "We're so sorry Bella." Jasper said. I sighed. "Don't worry about it," I said shrugged, I really had no emotion. "It's not something to shrug about Bella," Jasper said. He wiped away my tears and smoothed my hair. "Bella, it hurts, I know, but you have to be strong for the baby that's still living." he said. I looked at my twin brother and just let out the most loudest sob and broke down. "Why me?" I asked sobbing into Jasper's shirt. He rubbed soothing circles on my back and I calmed down just a little bit. "Jazzy." I said.

"Shh. Bells, it's going to be okay." he said. I realized Emmett left the room. I couldn't blame him, Jasper and I shared a bond. We were twins of course so he must feel horrible. "You just have to be strong for the little one." he said putting a hand on my stomach. "Mom, would want you to." he said. At the mention of our mother I wanted to cry agian, this is where I needed her the most. Jasper was right, mom _would_ tell me to stay strong. She would tell me that these kinds of things happen for a reason.

I wiped my eyes and stared at nothing in paticular. I can do this.

Edward cam ein along with the rest of everyone. They told me the same thing, that they're sorry. I told them what my mom would tell me. "I'm sad, but things happen for a reason." they all smiled with pity. But I didn't need it.

I would be strong for my baby.

**Okay guys, this was a very ... sad chapter I dont know what the gender of the baby should be... boy or girl ? comment :) but anyway .. im starting school on Monday .. high school actually and Im am TERRIFIED D: like scared SHITLESS .. im panicking ... im like stressing over everything .. like what if i get lost ! what i I have trouble opening my locker .. and believe me at orientation I did! ugggh so like if you guys can give me advice I'd appreciate it.. btw im in florida ! lol sooo yea ... and the whole point of me tellign youu guys was because i might not update as frequently .. i wont actually say a day the chapter will be up becuase i dont wanna dissapoint you when i dont have the chapter up ... so whenever i get it updated ... its updated .. OH and the names of the baby ! okay lol, long ass A/N but i hope you read it ! & tell your friends about this story pleaseee i want more readers and reviews ! okay thanks by :D **

**r&r **

**_AsiaCullen 3**


	14. Chapter 14 : Auntie ?

**Heylloo, whatss up ? me? nada mucho, just so freakin happy to have an amazing reader, well this story isnt even halfway done yet, your just geting to the good part.**

**So I have a little pet peeve... why do people leave hateful reviews? I was reading some of the reviews on another story, I forgot what its called, but they say something like "Horrible story, I hate it" Like, why the hell do you read it then? It's simple, if you don't like it, then dont read it. Am I right?But don't get me wrong, I love little critiques and all that because it helps me fix things, but don't go all.. Casey Anthony on my ass. Sheesh. _**

**Anyway I'd like to give a shoutout to crazy-chick-4life thanks for the good advice about highschool, and I'm the same exact way, my motto is "Talk smack, get slapped". But thank you for review and I'm glad you like the story :) **

**This one's for you :) **

* * *

BPOV

I was emotionally out of it. It was so hard to actually get over this event, I moped for days, and Ii didn't go to school. I wanted to crawl up and die. Having enough of my zombie state, he came barging in my room. "Okay, Bella," he demanded. "Get up," he said pulling the blanket off of my body. I looked up at the ceiling and put my arm over my eyes.

"No," I said. He sighed and I "For the baby?"he asked. I looked at him. The green orbs that pierced through my soul, gave me hope. "For me?" he whispered. I sighed and went into the bathroom. I couldn't stay locked up forever. I let the water from the showerhead flow at it's hottest temperature. I stripped down to nothing and looked at my reflection. I turned to the side, I had just a little baby bump and it was hard to believe that in a few months I would soon be huge, with a 6 to 10 pound baby growing inside of me. I smiled slightly. "Just you and me baby." I whispered while rubbing my stomach slightly. I stepped into the shower and moaned softly at the hot temperature. When the water started to get cold, I stepped out and made my way downstairs.

"Hey," I greeted softly.

"Bella, I hope that you don't mind, but you have an appointment with your OB/GYN, Doctor Tanner, I believe." Carlisle prompted. I thanked him and ate the yummmy omelet that Esme made me. "Thank you Esme," I said. She smiled softly and went back to cleaning

It was decided that Alice, Esme, and Rosalie were going to drive me all the way to Port Angeles, for my appointment. The drive was quiet and for that I was thankful. When we pulle dup to the building, I felt the butterflies form, what if I lost this baby too? I couldn't think about that because the more I did, the more I didn't want to walk into the doctor. When we got into the waiting room, I was suprised to see so many young women that were my age or just a little bit older. I went to the lady at the desk and gave her my name, she then advised me to filll out some papers and list my allergies, and stuff. That's after she gave me the '_Aren't you too young look?'_ Yeah, bitch, it just so happened I was raped and just lost one baby two weeks ago. I rolled my eyes and sat down while I watched as lady after lady was called back and then my name nerves took the best of me.

"Isabella Masen?" The nurse called. I didn't use my real name because of how fast news spread. "Esme?" I asked. She smiled and followed me to the back. I was weighed and they needed a urine sample. So I did what I needed and changed into the ugly hospital gown. When they brought the needles out, I closed my eyes and squeezued Esme's hand. I then sat patiently and waited for my doctor.

"You okay?" Esme asked. I nodded. There was a knock on the door before a women's head poked in. "Hello," she said in a sing song voice. I recognized that voice.

"Aunt Victoria?" I asked in disbalief. Aunt Victoria was my mom's twin sister. I haven't heard from her since I was like five years old. "Bella?" she said. I was looking at her she looked so much like my mother, my hurt throbbed. "Bella, your pregnant?" she asked. I nodded.

"That's exciting, who's the father?" she asked. I looked down, my hands were really fascinating right now. "He's in jail." I said simply.

She nodded in understanding and nto work.

"Okay, Bells, your about a month pregnant so your baby will be due on April 15th." she said. I nodded in understanding. "Now, would you like to hear your babies, heartbeat?"

I tried to control the excitement in my voice. "Yes," i asked.

She instructed me to lift my gown up and I did. She pulled out the microphone thing an rubbed the gooey stuff on my stomach. She moved the microphine thing across my stomach, it was a faint sound but it sounded like a muffled thump.

It was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

I would treasure that sound forever. It was the acutual truth, that I had a little human being growing inside of me. A life that I would be responsible for.

I had tears in my eyes and I was so thankful for the beautiful thing that God was giving me. We spent a few more minutes just listening. Then Aunt Victoria gave the important information, like how I would go once a month up until my seventh month and then when I was in my eighth month I would have to come every week.

Esme gave me a kiss on the forehead and walked back out into the waitingroom. "Bella, how are you?" she asked. I just smiled. "i'm fine, so your married now?" I asked her. She nodded. "With two kids, twins actually, two thirteen year olds." she said. I nodded. "Bree and Riley." she whispered and I looked I sat the picture she had on her desk. It was of her, and a blond haired man, with two brunette kds." they were looking very happy. I longed for that, and what made it worse was the twins actually being able to have an actual have eachother. I sighed and felt something wet go down my cheek.

It took me a second to realize that I was actually crying, and Vicky started handing me tissues.

I sniffed. "Ugh, i'm sorry, stupid hormones." I said with a weak smile. "Bells, I'd like you to call me sometime and maybe we could go to lunch?" she suggested. I nodded and gave her my number. I smiled an kissed her on the cheek.

When we drove home I had my hands cradling my stomach protectively and I was just thinking.

I walked in and went straight to my room and just layed there. I sat up when a plan hit me.

Tomorrow I was going to school.

**So wow guys, its been a while, I started school 2 weeks ago and ive been loving therres already drama and it annoyes me, but its bullshit drama , omg im soo sorry for not updatinng, and ughh just yeah , im so tired right now because i wake up at 5:OO in the mroning everyday and i need my sleep you know , so now im goignn to take a nap, and yeah.. i hope you like it 3 **

**Asia **

**dont forget to R&R **


End file.
